


Addict In Hell

by Right_So_WillNe



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Vizziepop, hell - Fandom
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Dark, Drugs, Fluff, Gore, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Hell, Horror, M/M, PTSD, Radio Demon - Freeform, Vaggie - Freeform, Valentino - Freeform, addict, angeldust - Freeform, charlie - Freeform, vizziepop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right_So_WillNe/pseuds/Right_So_WillNe
Summary: In hell no one cares about you, and will only care about themselves.But with Charlie and her friends, that’s different, they try to change people in hell by Charlie’s hotel.
Relationships: Angeldust/RadioDemon
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

🖤Chapter one: OverDose🖤  
(This is inspired by the music video Addict)  
I died because of a fucking overdose

“Angel where are you?” Charlie called from the halls.  
Angel was in his room, his knees to his chest and his had buried in his arms. For once, Angel was crying, he wasn’t trying to hold back his emotions. He was letting them all spill out. 

Charlie knocked on Angels room and heard a few sniffles.  
“Angel...”Charlie slowly opened the door and saw Angel look up at her, his eyes were swollen with tears.  
“Oh..Angel...”Charlie frowned and walked over to Angel and gave him a hug.  
“Do you wanna talk about it..?”  
Angel shook his head and leaned in closer to the hug.  
Angels room had the mirrors covered with a sheet.  
The room smelt like a light smoke and heavy perfume.  
Charlie sat with Angel in her arms for a while, she felt really bad, she knew he had PTSD from Valentino, but she didn’t think it was this bad where he had to cover everything.  
Soon light footsteps were coming upstairs.  
Then a red haired deer demon poked his head in with a huge smile that slowly turned to a frown.  
Angels face was covered by Charlie’s hair and arms, so he didn’t notice he walked in. 

Alastor pointed to angel and gave a thumbs up, asking if he was okay.  
Charlie slightly shrugged in response. 

“Angel...”Alastor said softly.  
Angel sniffed and slowly lifted his head up and looked at Alastor.  
“Would you like to grab some tea or coffee with me?” Alastor asked as he walked closer to Angel.  
“I think that would be a great idea!” Charlie smiled.  
Angel slowly got up and nodded his head.  
Alastor smiled and got a white hoodie from Angels closet, supringly it was brutally cold in hell, hell winter.  
“Here you go” Alastor smiled and gave the hoodie to Angel.  
“Thank you” Angel slipped on the warm hoodie and smiled slightly.  
Charlie have Alastor a thumbs up with a huge goofy smile.


	2. 🖤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you cold dear..?”

Alastor walked next to angel, his hands in his pockets of his coat, and a huge smile plastered on his face.  
Alastor Never seemed to mind the cold, in fact he loved it, it was so rare for hell to be cold. It only happens once a year.  
“Are you cold Dear..?”Alastor asked as he looked down at a shivering Angel.  
“What makes you think that?” Angel replied laughing nervously.  
Alastor opened up his coat and then pulled Angel next to him, so half of his coat was on Angel.  
“Thanks” Angel smiled and buried his body closer to Alastor.  
“Any time dear”

Alastor smiled. 

Soon a tall figure with a pig like face came up to angel with a huge grin.   
“Hello Angel Dust” the strange demon said.   
“H-hello...”Angel said quietly as he quickly grabbed Alastors hand, that was covered by the big coat.   
Alastor rubbed his thumb over Angels hand to calm him down. This demon was almost twice his size.  
“How much for him?” The man asked Alastor.   
“Not for sale sweet cakes!” Alastor smiled.  
“Pfft, he is a sex worker, of course he is for a sale, a slut like him would be worth so much” the man put his finger under Angels chin, and tilted his head up a bit. Angel held his head in place, so it wouldn’t move.   
“Listen here, he is with me right now suga” Alastors eyes started to turn a more darker red and his smile became more and more of a smile similar to the Cheshire Cat.   
“Pfft, what ever..I’ll see you later slut” the man walked off.   
Alastor could see Angel frowning, he hated seeing such a cheerful lad frown.   
“You know what. Life continues. Even though we are in hell, and you can’t die. You’ll have a legacy here darlin!” Alastor said as he tried to make Angel feel a little better about what just happened.   
“Yeah..but I just don’t want to have sex all the time with some random creeps. It gets old after a while. Most of the guys are to mean, and the I just don’t like girls in general.” Angel sighed.   
“Darlin, you don’t have to do this. Why don’t you work at the hotel? I mean after all you where the first demon to join”   
“I’ve thought about it, I just don’t know how well I can deal with demons walking in and out constantly” Angel laughed.  
“It can’t be that bad, just try it!” Alastor smiled and opened up the door for Angel at the Café.

“Hello welcome to Satan’s dollars, how may I help you?” A lady said with a low and boring voice.   
“Oh can I have a pepper ment hot chocolate please?” Angel asked a little shyly.   
“I’ll just have the black coffee please” Alastor said.   
The lady printed out their receipt, and Alastor insisted he paid.


	3. 🖤

The two sat outside of the cafe on a bench that had cushions and a beautiful view of the streets.  
“You didn’t have to pay, I could have” Angel said softly as he sipped his drink.   
“Well darlin, I am the one who offered to take you out, and after all, it’s what a gentleman does sweetheart” Alastor replied.  
Angel blushed at this and smiled.   
“Thank you so much, I’m glad that your at the hotel, you always know how to cheer me up” Angel stirred his hot chocolate a little and blew on it softly.   
“Of course!” Alastor put his arm around Angel and looked at the beautiful streets of hell, covered in snow and full of ashes from dead fires.   
“What do you think heavens like?” Angel asked, trying to start a conversation.   
“Well, probably full of boring old people who belive in Christ and his word or some shit like that, what do you think darling?” Alastor said with his huge smile.  
“Honestly, there would be no drugs or sex or party’s or anything fun, so prolly hell but like, the worse version of hell? I’m not sure how to explain it” Angel and Alastor laughed and made a bunch of jokes about heaven and nursing homes. The two were so happy keeping eachother busy. When they were together they always had a huge smile on their face, even though Alastor was almost always smiling.


	4. Section two: ❤️

At the hotel

“Oh my god. Husk what the hell are you doing...” Vaggie said as she stood and watched Husk chug a can of beer while staring at his computer screen.   
“Watchin the new card match. Now scram” husk replied.   
“YOU JUST DRANK AT A HOTEL THATS TRYING TO STOP THAT” Vaggie shouted as she grabbed the empty can and crushed it with her hands.   
“Woah, woah, woah! Vagge, Husk, calm down! It’s okay!” Charlie said as she put her arm around Vaggie.   
Vaggie frowned and scrunched her eyebrows, if this were a cartoon, there would for sure be steam coming out of her ears.   
“Listen, I was just watchin the new card match, because it’s live streamin. Then miss goodie tooches came in and ruined the fun” Husk replied.   
“YOU WERE ARGHHH” Vagheit ran her hands down her face and groaned in frustration.   
“Husk no beer, Vaggie don’t scream” Charlie said.   
“Deal” Vaggie replied.   
“Nope I don’t think so miss.” Husk waved his finger in the air and shook his head.   
“Why not..?” Charlie asked, she thought it was a good deal. Apparently it wasn’t.   
“Listen, I Love to drink, everyone does expect for goodie ass here, there’s no way I will stop, it was just a sip!” Husk replied.   
“WHATS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN? IM A GOODIE ASS NO IM NOT! I JUST CARE ABOUT SAFTEY!”   
The two went at it again arguing about t he smallest things.   
“Okay okay Vaggie, how about you decorate the rooms upstairs! And Husk you stay here in case if there’s anyone new! Boom, problem solved!” Charlie shrugged.   
Vaggie rolled her eyes and walked upstairs.   
“Thank god she’s gone” Husk groaned.   
“I HEARD THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”   
Charlie jumped at Vaggie screaming.   
“ I’ll go decorate with her, enjoy the game.?” Charlie smiled and ran upstairs, just in case Vaggie was about to break something.


End file.
